sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Power of the Dream
| format = Mini CD single | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = 4:30 | label = | writer = | producer = | prev_title = It's All Coming Back to Me Now | prev_year = 1996 | next_title = All by Myself | next_year = 1996 }} "The Power of the Dream" is a song by Canadian singer Celine Dion, released as a single in Japan on 20 August 1996. It was written and produced by David Foster, Linda Thompson, and Babyface for the opening ceremony of the 1996 Summer Olympics. Dion performed it in front of more than 100,000 people, in addition to over three and a half billion television viewers. She gave away the money she received for the occasion, to support Canadian athletes. Background and release The music video shows Céline Dion performing the song during the opening ceremony of the 1996 Summer Olympics with David Foster on the piano, accompanied by the Atlanta Symphony Orchestra and the Centennial Choir (Morehouse College Glee Club, Spelman College Glee Club and the Atlanta Symphony Orchestra Chorus). The single peaked at number 30 on the Oricon Singles Chart in Japan and was certified gold (75,000 copies sold). Although it was not released in other countries, many radio stations all over the world played "The Power of the Dream" and it even charted on some airplay charts. The song was included on the limited editions of the Falling into You album in Asia and Australia. "The Power of the Dream" was also a B-side of "Because You Loved Me", "It's All Coming Back to Me Now", and "All by Myself" singles. It became available worldwide on Dion's 2000 compilation The Collector's Series, Volume One. In 2008, the song was included on the U.S. version of My Love: Essential Collection. Dion performed the song during her 1996/1997 Falling Into You: Around the World tour. Formats and track listings Japanese CD single #"The Power of the Dream" – 4:30 #"It's All Coming Back to Me Now" – 7:37 Personnel and credits Credits adapted from Discogs (Mini CD Single, Japan). * Celine Dion: main artist, lead vocals * David Foster: writer, producer, keyboards, bass (synth) * Babyface: writer, producer, drum programming (kick programming) * Linda Thompson: writer * Simon Franglen: drum programming (snare sound) and synclavier * Dan Shea: programming (synthetizer) * William Ross: arranger (orchestra) and conductor * Mervyn Warren: conductor (choir) * The London Symphony Orchestra: orchestra * Dean Parks: acoustic guitar * Michael Thompson: electric guitar * David Reitzas and Felipe Elgueta: engineers * Humberto Gatica, Jon Gass and Marnie Riley: recording engineers * Mick Guzauski: mixing engineer * Kyle Bess and Paul Boutin: assistant engineers Charts Certifications and sales |salesamount=73,440|salesref=}} |} References External links * Category:1996 singles Category:1996 songs Category:1996 Summer Olympics Category:Celine Dion songs Category:Olympic theme songs Category:Song recordings produced by Babyface (musician) Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Songs written by Babyface (musician) Category:Songs written by David Foster Category:Songs written by Linda Thompson (actress) Category:Kacey Musgraves songs Category:Universal Music Group songs Category:Colleen Villard songs Category:Buck Dharma songs Category:Rena Strober songs Category:Evan Rachel Wood songs Category:Sally Dworsky songs Category:Song recordings produced by Walter Afanasieff Category:Song recordings produced by Simon Franglen Category:Song recordings produced by Glen Ballard